<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voice of an Angel by brokencasbutt67</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827556">Voice of an Angel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67'>brokencasbutt67</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale has a Voice Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Voice Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some smut with a shot of fluff at the end. </p><p>I'm super broke at the moment, if anyone wants to help, contact my tumblr @brokencasbutt67-writer or email me brokencasbutt67@gmail.com</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voice of an Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was commissioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale has heard of ASMR before, of course, though he’s not entirely sure what’s so enticing about it – <em>people whispering? Well that just make people turn the volume up to hear it, defeating the entire purpose of it. </em>He suspects it was one of Crowley’s inventions – the demon has a habit of creating the weird and wonderful things hidden in the darkened corners of the internet.</p><p>The process of their moving in together is somewhat blurred – sometime after Armageddon and their punishments, they both felt more comfortable in each other’s presence than living apart and being in the relationship they are, and so, they both moved into Crowley’s flat. It wasn’t an immediate move – more one night turned into two, then three and so on, until they’ve been living together ever since.</p><p>Sure, Aziraphale still runs the bookshop, but living at the demon’s flat gives him a chance to relax after a long day consisting of avoiding customers.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s the same as every other day of the week. Aziraphale enters the flat sometime after 5pm, narrowly avoiding the rush hour. Crowley is in the kitchen, as usual, experimenting with his culinary skills to please the angel’s palate with another meal. Aziraphale was taken aback to discover Crowley’s fondness for cooking, moreso when he discovered just how talented Crowley is with his tongue. <em>For food. </em>Aziraphale’s brain is quick to add that in when he thinks about the demon. Though, Crowley is to be incredibly talented with his tongue in <em>that </em>way too.</p><p>A plate of food is placed in front of Aziraphale, a glass of red beside it, and he comes back from his thoughts.<br/>“Duck a l’orange, hasselback potatoes and assorted grilled vegetables” Crowley says, putting a plate at his side of the table. He sits opposite Aziraphale, resting the towel on the back of his chair. They give a slight cheers, clinking their glasses, before Crowley drinks some of his wine, while Aziraphale immediately digs into the plate of food.</p><p>There’s an almost pornographic moan from Aziraphale as he places his fork back on the plate after the first bite.<br/>“Crowley, that’s delightful” Aziraphale sounds almost surprised, he’s not though. He loves Crowley’s experimentation; it’s extremely rewarding for Aziraphale to be a tester on Crowley’s newest recipe. Crowley has a slight flush on his cheeks, Aziraphale assumes that’s from standing in a warm kitchen for a while, not because of the noise the angel made only a few moments prior and the way it affected the demon.</p><p>The food is eaten slowly as they savour each bite, with Aziraphale making noises that has Crowley shifting in his seat uncomfortably. What Crowley doesn’t realise is that he’s making similar noises, though these aren’t affecting the angel so much.</p><p>-</p><p>Sometime later in the evening, while Aziraphale is reading another book, Crowley yawns as he shifts closer to the angel, turning the television on low. It’s just like every other yawn from the demon – of which there are lots – but for some reason, this one is different for Aziraphale. It awakens something in Aziraphale that he just can’t place, it gives a stirring in his pants. He swallows slightly, before attempting to bring his focus back to the book in front of him.</p><p>Crowley, of course, picks up on the way it affects Aziraphale instantly – the way that the angel shifts and presses his fist against his crotch. He gives a slight smirk towards Aziraphale, forcing himself to yawn again to see if it has the intended effect on the angel.  Sure enough, a flush covers Aziraphale’s cheeks and he presses against his crotch again. There’s an almost silent chuckle from Crowley, though Aziraphale doesn’t hear any of it.</p><p>“Do I detect a fetish” Crowley states completely nonchalant, and almost immediately, Aziraphale is choking out a response. Crowley can’t help but fall into his knees, laughing unnecessarily loudly. Aziraphale grumbles slightly as he adjusts his collar, and he’s inclined to ask the demon to leave. But the look Crowley gives Aziraphale has the opposite effect. The demon has an almost predatory look on his face as he smirks.</p><p>“Crowley” Aziraphale shifts and adjusts himself, though he’s not uncomfortable, he’s aroused more than anything else. Crowley makes his way forward, cupping Aziraphale’s cheek as he leans down to kiss him gently.</p><p>Aziraphale shifts slightly, trying to get rid of the ache between his legs. Crowley smirks and lifts the angel into his lap, as though he’s weightless. To Crowley, he is. Aziraphale moans and whimpers, rolling his hips against the demon.</p><p>“You like me talking to you?” Crowley starts, his voice just low and gravelly enough to tease Aziraphale more. Crowley sees the way Aziraphale moans and jerks his hips again.</p><p>“You like hearing my voice? My temptations?” Crowley smirks. Aziraphale whimpers as he nods furiously.</p><p>“Show me angel, show me what my voice is doing to you” Crowley orders. Aziraphale nods, reaching into his trousers. He pulls himself out, gasping and moaning under his feather-light touch. Crowley smirks, speaking sweet nothings that he forgets before they leave his mouth. Aziraphale’s whimpers are loud though as his hips roll against Crowley.</p><p>“Good boy, my good boy” Crowley says, and it pushes Aziraphale over the ledge, spilling over his fist onto Crowley’s grey tee as his chest heaves. Crowley grabs Aziraphale and pulls him down into a deep kiss. Aziraphale moans into the kiss, his hips jerking with sensitivity.</p><p>-</p><p>A while has passed before either decide to move and clean up. Aziraphale lifts himself from Crowley’s lap, hissing with sensitivity for a brief moment. Crowley smirks up to the angel with a dazed look in his eyes.</p><p>“Damn angel, if I knew you had <em>that </em>as a kink, I’d have used it a long time ago” Crowley smirks.</p><p>“Oh, but my dear, it isn’t just any voice. It’s <em>you” </em>Aziraphale responds, cleaning himself up and tucking himself back into his underwear.</p><p>That knocks Crowley back, he hadn’t expected <em>that </em>admission from the angel.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>